


You Are Sweet Like Honey

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any/any, "I need some fluff in my life." "You need a genre of fanfiction?" "To actually happen, yes. Yes I do. So go! Fluff me!"
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2013





	You Are Sweet Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Tonight, as the golden sun sets, hey lay cuddled up close on a bed made of soft pelts, sharing little kisses, and each one makes him wish to keep that touch safe in his heart. They share a few good night kisses, light, sweet pecks, and every touch of their lips dancing makes their hearts skip a beat as if tap dancing in their chests. His soul is pure and blissful. He smiles at his friend, leans in, kissing him. 

The Mute's gentle hands weave a soft blanket around his body, tucking him in. Strong arms draw him in close to a warm body, and Diarmuid sighs blissfully as he rests his head upon his beloved’s chest. Fingers combing through his hair, and even though the Mute cannot speak, his gentle touch and the soft press of a kiss to the young monk's forehead whispers, "I love you."

He can hear the Mute’s heart beating, the tune as heavenly as the angel’s song. The Mute kisses the top of his head, then his cheek, his lips, and Diarmuid gazes up at him, his breath catching in his throat when he sees such love and fondness sparkling in his bright eyes.

He gives a small yawn, barely able to stay awake with the dream world calling his name. He closes his eyes, hugging his soul mate as three taps on his cheek, ‘I love you’ make his heart skip a beat as the peaceful dreams come to claim his pure soul.

The Mute is heaven for the young monk; his strong arms are perfect to crawl into and his warm kisses are as sweet as honey. The pure peace on the Mute’s handsome face made him seem angelic, Diarmuid’s soul warm in his chest as he feels his beloved’s arms hug him tighter. All he desires is to spend forever in the Mute’s embrace among the soft touches—this gift given to him will be treasured for as long as his heart shall beat.

Both lay there in the silent night, his soul mate brushes a soothing rhythm of strokes up and down his spine, tracing each vertebra softly. The Mute tugs the pelts up over them, the warmth cocooning them like soft angel wings, trapping their body heat around them as they lay entangled in each other.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/412767.html?thread=67397727#t67397727)


End file.
